Unpredictable Bits and Pieces
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Random stories that pop into my head at will... will most likely include het and slash, canon and non-canon pairings and anything else that I feel like at the moment. Check A/N's for important information pertaining to the specific update. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first of what I can only assume will be random o/s and things that pop into my head out of nowhere. The pairings will be completely random and I assure you there will be het and slash alike. Look to the author's notes for information regarding inspiration, pairings, and anything else that's important.**

* * *

><p><strong>This one shot is gift for my good friend BookBytes because today is his birthday and I wanted to show him how much I love him and how happy I am to have him as a friend. He means a lot to me and I just wanted to do one small thing for him.<strong>

**Lovie, you are one of the funniest and most loving men I know and I am so thankful to have met you and become your friend. For your birthday I wanted to give you a bit of a surprise party and tried to incorporate things that I know mean something to you in it. And of course, no birthday present for you would be complete without a cowboy Jasper. I hope you know how much I love you and I hope you like this!**

**Xoxo  
>Mel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's Birthday Surprise<strong>

"Jasper… Let's go!" I holler up the stairs once again. He knows how impatient I am to get to Jake's birthday party but he's taking his sweet time. I'm not sure if it's because he wants to piss me off or if it's because he really is still getting ready, but I've been ready forever. And people think I'm the girl.

Jake is one of my closest friends and this birthday party is supposed to be super-secret. I have to get there early to help Leah and Seth set up or I'll be dead meat and Jasper's slow ass is about to get left behind

"I'll be done in a second, Bella; calm your ass down!" he calls back down at me.

"Leah is gonna be so fucking mad if I don't get there in the next twenty minutes and I'm sicking her ass on you when we show up late."

"Oh, I'll deal with her in my own way; don't you worry about that."

Jasper descends the stairs looking like a full blown Adonis. His curly blond locks are gelled perfectly to frame his face and the black muscle shirt paired with the jeans he's wearing leave nothing to the imagination. Combine that with his cowboy boots and you have the perfect recipe for a horny Bella.

"Holy shit…" I manage to get out while eye-fucking the hell outta my man.

"This is worth the wait, don't you think?" His trademark smirk graces his face and I know right in this moment I am done for.

I rush at him, lunging myself into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. He catches me as he stumbles backward and finds himself unceremoniously hitting the wall. My lips locate his immediately and I ravish his mouth. He tastes like toothpaste and whiskey, which he must have had a shot of upstairs.

"Don't we have a party to be at?" he whispers low and teasingly against my lips as I continue to kiss him. He uses my ass as leverage and just the mere feeling of his big strong hands on me has me begging for him right here and now.

"Please, Jas… I need you… now…"

"But… the party?" he asks me seriously.

"Forget the party, fuck me here," I demand, lust clouding my better judgment.

"Now, now, darling'," he tuts. "That's not anyway to treat your friend, is it? You made a commitment, now you must honor it."

Okay, so my boyfriend is a total asshole sometimes, but hey, he's my asshole and he looks so good, I'll pretty much do whatever he says.

"Okay, fine… but remember that later when you're wanting a piece of all this." I laugh and drop to the floor, but not before grinding on him a little bit to remind him of what he is missing out on.

"Alright, let's go before Leah kills us both…"

I watch, a bit amused, as Jasper adjusts himself in his too-tight jeans and then follows me to the door.

We arrive at the restaurant ten minutes late and Leah's barking orders at us the minute we walk in the door. There are streamers to hang, balloons to blow up, and of course there's glitter penis and boobie confetti to spread everywhere.

Jacob is one of the most special people I've ever known, he loves harder than most, he's not afraid to be who he is or to love who he loves and he is there for his friends and family unconditionally.

Of all the people I know, he is one of the rare ones that deserves the best birthday ever and we all intend on giving it to him.

There is a music station set up by the kitchen, strobe lights and a disco ball hang from the ceiling and everything is just so Jake. There's cupcakes, cake and pie and all kinds of desserts that we all know aren't half a good as what he could've made us but hey, you can't ask the birthday boy to make his own treats now can you?

With ten minutes to spare before Jake is scheduled to arrive, we finish everything to Leah's standards and all stand around talking and waiting for the birthday boy.

"It looks dan good, doesn't it?" I whisper to Jasper.

"It's perfect! Jake's gonna love it…" he assures me.

"QUIET! He's here!" Leah whisper-shouts right before the door dings and Jacob steps through.

He looks around in the dark and is very obviously confused as to why it's so dark in here. "Hello?" he calls out and I know several of us are holding back laughter as he searches the wall to find a light switch.

One he flips it, we all jump up from behind the chairs we've been crouched behind and yell, "SURPRISE!"

"OH!" he gasps as he steps back just a second before a huge grin busts out across his face. "It's about damn time y'all remembered my birthday!"

Everyone gathers around him to wish him a happy birthday and Jasper steps up to the music station to hit play.

The music blasts and everyone starts dancing, but it's really the most fun to watch Jake shake his ass. He has the moves like Jagger and he knows how to school us all. Twirling around the dance floor, he socializes with everyone and is having a fabulous time. He's totally in his element as an entertainer and the center of attention.

Eventually he makes his way over to Jasper and myself. "Hey Lovie," I greet him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tight. "Having a good time?"

"I'm having a great time! Did you help arrange this?" He never stops dancing even while we talk.

"Of course, I couldn't let you have a boring birthday, now could I?" I grab his hand and twirl him around until his eyes finally land on Jasper.

"And, did you bring this hot hunk of man as my birthday present?" It's a well-known fact that Jake appreciates beauty in any form, and my man is definitely beautiful. "Well, I might let you take him for a spin on the dance floor later but right now, I might have an even better present for you!"

Jake's eyes widen because my friend loves attention and he loves getting presents. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," I instruct him. He obeys and I place the box in his hand.

His eyes open and he begins ripping the paper off the small box. When he takes the lid off and finds the leather wallet with his name branded into the side of it, his face lights up. "Hey, I needed a new wallet; how'd you know?"

"Well, you've only been whining about your piece of shit wallet for the past two months every time we go out, I can take a hint."

Jake laughs at me and puts his new wallet down on the gift table. "Okay, the wallet is great, I LOVE it and all, but where in the hell is my alcohol?"

Jasper pipes up with a wicked grin on his face. "What alcohol?"

"Oh, c'mon guys, you know you bought me alcohol, now where is it?" Jake thinks he's too smart for us.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude? Bella said you really wanted a new wallet this year, so we go you that instead. Sorry, man…"

"I call bullshit… give me my damn vodka!" There's a teasing gleam in his eye and I know we aren't going to fool the boy.

"Oh, just give him the damn alcohol, Jas…" I finally surrender. Jasper reaches behind his back and hands Jacob the bottle of Belvedere Vodka, his favorite, and I pull a small bottle of cranberry juice out of my purse and hand it to him. "Happy Birthday, lovie…"

"Thanks, doll!" The smile on his face is beyond priceless as he quickly mixes his drink in the bottle and hides his Vodka from Leah. She probably won't be too happy to know that I am indulging him, but hey… what are friends for, right?

He takes several sips before grabbing Jasper's hand. "Now, you were saying something about taking him for a spin on the dance floor?"

"Go on, Cowboy!" I smack Jasper's ass and usher him out with Jake and watch happily as two of the most important boys in my life dance together.

Before long, I'm out on the dance floor shakin' my ass along with them. It's one of the most fun nights I've had in a long time. A slow song begins and I grab my friend, wrapping my arms around his neck and swaying back and forth with him.

"So, are you having a good day? Truth…" I ask him seriously.

He cocks his head and pretends to think really hard for a second. "I'm having the best day," he answers genuinely.

We continue dancing to the rhythm of the music and I relax knowing that he's had such a good day and I was a small part in that. There are so many people at the restaurant to celebrate the birth of one amazing boy and the fact that they all love him too just makes my heart happy.

It's getting late and I can tell Jasper's getting tired, so I tell Jake we are gonna head home. He hugs me one last time and thanks me again for coming and helping to make his day so special.

Then he leans in and whispers for me to take my man home and have some fun. I grin because that's exactly what I plan on doing.

"Happy birthday one last time, lovie!" I shout above the music and with that, I take my boyfriend home.

As soon as we are in the privacy of our bedroom, I strip out of the little black dress I'd been wearing and climb up onto the bed, purposely wiggling my ass at Jasper. I settle back on the pile of pillows and rest my hands behind my head.

Jasper stands there in the middle of the room, hungrily eyeing my body and making every nerve stand in my body tingle. "Strip," I demand. He obeys by quickly kicking his boots off and then begins to unbutton his pants and peel them off.

His shirt is off in one swift motion which leaves him in nothing but a pair of black and red briefs. "No commando tonight?" I ask innocently.

"Not in those jean, darlin'," he responds slowly as he stalks his way over to the bed; his eyes are damn near predatory and I am anxious for him to actually touch me. When he does finally put his hands on me, my entire body explodes in goose bumps.

There's something electric that happens when we are together and the pull we have to each other is out of this world inexplicable. His kisses are passionate as his mouth finds mine and I arch into them, shamelessly grinding myself into him.

His fingers lightly trail down my body, stopping briefly to tease my nipples before he continues to leave a fiery path toward the only scrap of material I have left. His fingers hook under the strings and he lays kisses down my torso as his hands drag the panties down my legs.

"Beautiful," he mumbles as he tosses them across the room.

"Jasper?" I look at him, hoping to convey my need for him without words.

"Yes, darlin'?" His eyes seem to understand my silent pleas.

"Take those off… I need you… right… now," I beg.

Jasper is hard and as needy as I am it seems, because without warning he positions himself at my entrance and pushes in slowly. He always starts out slowly so that he doesn't hurt me, but soon he's pounding into me relentlessly and it's exactly what we both need after a night of teasing touches and seductive glances.

We've both been teetering on the edge and it's not long before I'm crying out for him to fuck me harder, faster. He obliges like the southern gentleman he is and in less than record time, he has me screaming his name as the coil finally explodes inside of me and every single muscle in my body is tensing and releasing in the absolute most pleasurable way.

Jasper's orgasm rips through him like a freight train as he shudders and shakes above me, riding it out as I hold on to him tightly.

Sweaty and spent, Jasper collapses to the side of me and I wrap myself around him. "I love you, darlin'," he whispers as sleep calls him into the darkness.

"I love you, too, Cowboy!"

Thank goodness for good friends and surprise parties; happy birthday, Jake, indeed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Empty and Broken**  
><strong>Summary: Seven years of loving Edward Cullen and nothing to show for it but a heart full of scars. He'd taken everything I had to give and then left me empty and broken.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to SM.<strong>

**This was originally written for the Quickie contest where you had to tell a story within 500 words. I want to thank the fabulous and amazing Lindz26 for pre-reading for me in a pinch and the fantabulous Coachlady1 beta'd this for me as usual and I love her to death! Some of you may recognize this short piece, I'm cleaning up my stories page and figured there are a few I can add here and lessen the clutter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seven years... that's how long I've loved Edward Cullen. The day I met him in high school I knew he was special. The first time we kissed in my basement I knew I wanted it to last forever. When we were forced apart by his father, it was heartbreaking and I cried for an entire week but I was young so I got over it...<p>

…or so I thought. A year and a half later, a chance encounter during his spring break from school brought him back into my life and catapulted him to the forefront of my thoughts again. He'd just broken up with his girlfriend but I was dating someone else; our timing couldn't have been worse.

We easily fell back into our old pattern and being 'just friends' was not an option for me anymore. He'd gone back to school and I hadn't heard from him for nearly three weeks. I'd finally broken up with my boyfriend so I drove down to Edward's college to talk to him.

When I knocked on the door to his dorm, a female without any pants on answered the door... I was shocked and devastated at the same time. I turned around and ran for my car but he caught up to me quickly. He held me close and explained that he never meant to hurt me but he had to see where it was going with her. He told me he loved me and sent me on my way.

It'd been like that on and off for the past five and a half years. Anytime he was on the outs with _her_, he came to _me_ for comfort. Several times I'd succumbed to his advances, knowing I would end up heartbroken and alone when he went back to her but I had to take what I could get.

The day he told me he was going to marry her was the worst day of my life. As always, he told me he loved me and kissed me as he comforted me from the pain of his news and, as always, I let him do it.

The night before his wedding, he showed up at my door at midnight reeking of alcohol. After he stumble-pushed his way inside, he told me he had to see me one last time. I knew it was my last chance to be with him so I let him take whatever he needed from me. He made love to me more passionately than he'd ever done before and we cried the whole time. After he finished, he pulled me up next to him and held me tighter than ever.

He kissed my shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Jasper. I'm so sorry..." and then passed out.

Edward left before I woke the next morning and I knew it was over. He'd taken everything I had to give, left me with nothing but an empty heart, broken to pieces but I'll always love him.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N* We have a segment of The Jasper's Darlins blog called Jasper's Spank Bank where each week VegaTenshi posts a picture prompt and asks for a Jasper-centric drizzle (a fic of under 1000 words) and this week she didn't get any contributions, so she asked us girls for help! I threw together a slashy little sumpin' sumpin' for her and since it was the only contribution, it won the weekly prize! *throws confetti* (Hey! It's the only way I win anything if I'm the only one who enters! haha Don't burst my bubble!) **

**So anyway, I felt like sharing... If you want to see the picture that inspired this little drizzle, you can check it out here: (remove the spaces)**

**h t t p : / / jaspersdarlins . blogspot . com / 2011 / 06 / jaspers-spank-bank . html?zx=7353b3d3c65f13e9**

**Also, there's a new picture prompt each week so go check it out and consider entering your own drizzle! I know I'd love to read it!**

**Without further ado, here's my J/E lovin'!**

**Summary: Jasper is waiting for his love to return home from a trip. He gets a little anxious and begins without him. Then Edward shows up and lovin' ensues! Slashy drizzle written for Jasper's Spank Bank on The Jasper's Darlins Blog**

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Jasper/Edward  
>Not mine… tho they do belong to each other…<br>Penname: JasperLuver48

I lay on the bed, waiting for my love to arrive. It's been too long since I've seen him and the anticipation is about to kill me. The last time he was in town, we spent every single second that he was free in my bed, making love to each other or just holding each other tight. We don't see each other nearly as often as I would like, but that's the way it has to be when you are dating a photographer as talented as my Edward.

Mmmm my Edward… just the thought of him has me straining against my jeans and I reach down to unbutton them, releasing the pressure and slipping my hand under my boxers.

I begin to rub slowly and sensually, not wanting to waste too much energy before my gorgeous man arrives.

I let a soft moan slide off my tongue and then I hear a click and the most beautiful voice in the world ask me, "Did you start without me, love?"

I look up at him with hooded eyes, smile slyly and continue to rub myself. Edward stalks toward me with his camera out and keeps snapping shots throwing out words like "beautiful" and "stunning" and "so fucking perfect".

"That's it, Jasper," he instructs me as I make love to my fist. "Touch yourself for me… slide your thumb over your head… just like that."

The clicks continue as he shoots me from different angles before setting his camera down and climbing onto the bed with me.

The second his lips meet mine, my soul is complete again—at least until he leaves for his next trip.

The kiss is deep, passionate, and needy. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and claims me all over again. I let him take what he needs, because in reality, it's exactly what I need too.

He pulls away after a few moments but it's far too soon for my liking. "I missed you so fucking much, love," he whispers as he slips his arms around my waist and lays his head on my heart.

"I've missed you, too; so damn much it hurts," I reply before returning his grip and just lying there with him.

We need this time to reconnect, to ensure each other that no matter what we have to endure to be together, we WILL always be together.

Before too long, Edward's mouth is on my cock, sucking and licking expertly. It's perfect and too much and not enough all at once. And within minutes he's bringing me to my first orgasm.

"I need you to fuck you, baby," he tells me and I recognize the neediness in his voice instantly.

There's a difference between fucking and making love and if Edward needs to fuck me, I'm going to let him. "Please, Edward, yes…"

He grabs the lube and begins to prep me lovingly and thoroughly as he places sweet and tender kisses up and down my back. I know that it's about to get rough and this is his way of showing me that he still loves me.

"Now, E, I'm ready," I tell him and shove my ass out at him.

He lubes himself up and thrusts into me hard; I cry out as he pounds into me, begging for more and telling him how perfect he feels inside of me.

Edward doesn't speak but his grunts and groans tell me that it won't be long before he's coming. He reaches around and grabs my cock, tugging on it hard to the same rhythm as his hips.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Come for me, baby; I need you to come hard for me."

A few more tugs and I'm coming all over the bed which spurs my gorgeous lover into his own release.

"That was fucking amazing, Jasper." He slips out of me and gets rid of his condom before relaxing on the bed next to me.

We just lay there in each other's arms for the remainder of the night. Only getting up once for food before returning to our sanctuary.

Just before we fall asleep in each other's arms, I kiss my man and tell him I love him. He whispers back to me, "I love you, too, baby, and I will for all of eternity."

A lazy smile graced my face just before sleep overtook me.

Eternity… I like the sound of that.


End file.
